Hidden Agenda
by LaMaestra86
Summary: A brief encounter with Britney Spears suddenly changes John's life around. Can he hide his true motives before Britney finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Well it's that night again. Monday. Which means I have to be at the damn stadium at the crack of dawn because, well, let's face it, I'm the face of the company. You'd think being the most popular and most highest paid would mean you get privileges, but man was I wrong. Wake up, get to the arena, do meet and greets, shower, prepare, go over lines, meet the crowd, wrestle, go backstage, say a few lines, end the show, shower, do photo ops for every… single… fan outside. Oh! Let's not forget autographing everything they want because if I don't I'm considered a douchebag. Now, we don't want that, do we? Squeaky clean image ruined over a simple no? Nah, I can't do that. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had the urge to want to tell these fans to fuck off and go home because I'm tired and want to sleep. Ahh, what can I do? It's part of the job. I love it and I hate it. So, whatever, right?_

"John, you're up in ten minutes." a producer with a headset told him as he walked right past him.

_ Here we go again. Show time. Cheers, screams, and me looking charming and making my opponent look stronger than me so I can be the humbling babyface. Except for tonight. I've gotta look like the tough guy because I have a match Sunday and I have to prove to my opponent that I'm the one who deserves to remain champion._

"On it!" he called out and walked over to Gorilla Position.

_In case you were wondering, that's the curtain that separates the backstage area from the crowd. As soon as my music hits, I go through the curtain and there appears John Cena. The hero and savior of the WWE. _

The music blasted and out appears John to a crowd that cheered so loud it was as though the roof was about to implode. He walked down the ramp while giving fans high fives before entering the ring and giving his promo. He scanned the crowd and flashed his smile to the crowd while his opponent looked visibly annoyed at him.

"What's the matter? You looked annoyed. Could it be that you've been in this company the same amount of time as me and haven't touched this…" John started and pointed to his championship belt around his waist. "Or are you annoyed that I'm the more popular one than you?"

"Real funny, Cena. What's that thing you say? You can't see me? Well… I can't see you as champ anymore after Sunday." his opponent talked back.

"Good one. That's actually not that bad. Considering it took you 10 years to find a good comeback for once." John clapped back. The crowd oohed and cheered him on before his opponent knew it was a losing battle and left the ring.

"Yep, that's what you do best. Leave. But come Sunday, your ass isn't going anywhere." John called out. His opponent stood at the top of the ramp and shook his head before going backstage and John's music hit. He left the ring and walked backstage.

_ And now it's time to go shower and get the hell out of here_.

John did just that and rushed out of there before any fans were able to spot him and get a hold of him.

The next day, John had to do it all over again. He flew to Los Angeles for the next show and the same routine was back at it. Meet fans, go to the ring, say a few lines, shower, and avoid fans.

"John, hold on!" a voice called from the distance.

_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. What could you possibly want?_

John turned around and saw that it was an event coordinator and pretended that everything was okay.

"What's up?"

"There's somebody who wants to meet you."

John sighed and looked visibly annoyed. "Tell them I just left and they can't see me." John told him. "Trust me. You want to meet this person." the coordinator told him. John was confused.

_ Who the hell could it be?_

"All right, fine. Let's go." he told him and the coordinator led the way.

The coordinator brought him into a private room and told him to wait inside. John waited as he was told. And waited. And waited. He looked at his watch and noticed he was waiting for 15 minutes and running out of patience.

"Fuck this. I'm out of here." John said to himself. He got up and grabbed his bag. He tossed his championship belt over his shoulder and muttered at how his time was wasted. When he got to the door, he swung it open and walked right into someone who was walking right up to his door.

_Holy… shit. That's… Ask how she is! Her head slammed right into your stupid fuckin belt! _

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" John asked the young woman who was rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I think so. I've never been run over by a wrestler before." she joked.

_And she's got cute jokes! _

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." he told her and bent down a little to see if she's okay. "It's okay. Great way to meet, right?" she said after looking up to him. John saw her face and his heart melted.

_She's gorgeous_

"Um, sorry, please, come in. Let me check that." John said offering her to come inside and check her head. He opened the door behind him and let her walk in first. He managed to get a whiff of her perfume as she walked past him and he bit his lip. She sat on the couch and John laughed nervously before looking at her head. He brushed the hair away from her face to check her head.

_God, her skin is so soft._

"Well it doesn't look bad. But… uh…," John said and looked around. He saw a half full ice bucket and had an idea. He opened his bag and took out a shirt. He grabbed a handful of ice as he held the shirt and twisted it closed before placing it on her head. "Here. Maybe this will help."

"Wrestler and a paramedic. I approve." she joked. "Well, it's the least I can do for hurting you." John replied. The two of them giggled.

"So can I get your name?" John asked.

_Can I get your name? What the fuck? Dude, you know who this is! It's…_

"Britney."

"Well, Britney, it's nice to meet you. I'm John."

"So do you always meet your fans this way?" Britney asked coyly. John blushed and felt so embarrassed. "Are… are you blushing?" Britney asked. John couldn't help it and nodded. "I'm sorry, yes." he nodded as he laughed. "Can't imagine someone like you be this bashful. I always thought you wrestlers had to be tough." Britney said. "Well… I guess you kinda broke my character." John said. "Yikes. Sorry for that." she apologized. "No, don't apologize. It's okay. Just a little embarrassed. I'm actually a fan of yours too so… forgive me if I stammer." he replied. "Aww, don't be. I think it's cute. A big guy has a soft spot and listens to my music." she replied.

_ At least it didn't creep you out._

She knew what it was like to be on a strict schedule and decided to cut the conversation short.

"Look, I don't want to take up so much of your time. I just wanted to meet you and say hello. Believe it or not, I'm a fan and had to get the opportunity to see you before you left." she explained.

_And I'm so glad you did_

"Well, thank you. And thank you for making me admit to you that I'm your fan. Just… not too many people know." John admitted. "Well I think it's time you make it known." Britney suggested. "Maybe I will. Who cares, right? John Cena is a Britney Spears fans. And owns all her albums." John admitted. He realized what he just said to her. "Oh! All, huh?" a surprised Britney asked impressively. John chuckled and looked down in embarrassment again. "Yeah." he answered bashfully. "Mr. John Cena a fan of mine. Well who knew? I'm flattered." Britney told him.

_Thank God! I thought I sounded like a creep there for a moment_

"Well, I'll tell you what: I have a show in New York next week. If you want to come, call me. I'll get you backstage and you can watch the show from there." she proposed.

_ Is she serious? Is she about to give me her number?_

He snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah! Sure. That would be great, thank you." he answered. He whipped out his phone and added her number in his phone. He sent her a text so she had his as well.

"Okay, great. I'll see you next week then?" she asked confirming an answer.

_Absolutely_

"I should be able to come. I'll call you the night before for an answer?" John asked hoping that would be okay with her.

_Are you fucking stupid!? You should have said yes! Now she's gonna think you're not interested!_

She laughed and nodded. "Sure, you can call me the night before."

She remembered the shirt with ice in it for her head. "Sorry, forgot about this." and handed it back to him. "Keep it. It'll be a souvenir. As weird as that sounds." he said after he realized that sounded a bit creepy. She looked at him and lightly laughed. "I didn't mean for it to sound so weird. I just meant…" he started. "I know what you meant. And thank you." she said innocently. The two of them got up and he walked her to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Britney." John said as he was mesmerized.

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid_

"It was nice meeting you too, John. Thank you for meeting me. Even though I know it was time for you to go home and making you wait. I'm sorry, I did ask to see you earlier but I kept getting told 'after the show' so I hope you aren't upset." Britney said.

Upset? At you? Never!

"No way! These things happen all the time. I'm just glad they caught me before I left." John answered. Britney nodded. "Yeah."

_It's getting awkward. Say something._

"Well, I'll let you go. I don't want it to be too late for you." he said. Britney looked at him for a moment before agreeing. "Have a good night, John. Thank you again, for everything." she told him. "It's my pleasure. Let me know when you get home safe, please?" he asked. Britney was shocked to hear such a sweet request from someone. "Sure. Yeah, okay, I will."

They stood there for a moment and Britney leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, John." she whispered and opened the door behind her. She disappeared within moments before John's eyes.

John touched his cheek and couldn't believe what happened.

_I love you_


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the show, Britney was all prepared and set to take the stage. She hasn't heard from John since the night before stating that he would come. With just minutes to go, she was wondering if he only said that to be polite or if he really meant it. She couldn't dwell on it too much because it was almost showtime. She tossed her phone on the table, left the dressing room and walked with her assistant to the stage.

"Stupid fuckin flight! God, now she's gonna think I blew her off." John said to himself as he was in the rental being driven to the arena. He was already an hour late and getting into the city would take at least another thirty to forty minutes to get there depending on the traffic.

_Aaaaaaaaaand there's the traffic_

He was five miles from the arena according to his GPS but it said it'd take forty minutes to get there. He just hoped that by some miracle, the roads clear up and he gets there in time.

Luckily, it took thirty minutes and John arrived at the arena. Britney's team already were aware that he was coming so as soon as his car arrived, they wasted no time and took care of him right away. They walked him backstage and John was watching the show.

"Excuse me! Hi!"

John turned around to see a middle aged woman in all black with a headset greet him.

"Hi." he replied.

"Hi, I'm Felicia, Britney's assistant. I know you're supposed to be here but if you'd like, I could take you to her room where you can wait till she arrives." she suggested.

_Actually, that's not a bad idea. _

"You know what? That would be really great. Especially with that flight and the traffic." John agreed. "Great! You can just follow me." Felicia said happily and led the way.

They arrived and she opened the door before entering. John entered after her and couldn't believe where he was. He looked around and saw how simple it was. He noticed a sweet smell of vanilla filled the room and spotted the diffuser by the end table that was across from him.

"Just make yourself comfortable. There's water, coffee, snacks you can help yourself to. I'll let her know you're here as soon as she's done." Felicia told him. "Thank you. Appreciate it." John replied and Jan walked away.

There was a small couch behind the coffee table and at the end table was a small basket full of fruit.

_Cute. Simple, but cute. _

On the coffee table, was a carafe of water with glasses and a pot of coffee with cream, milk, sugar and artificial sweeteners. He was about to help himself to a cup and noticed something at the corner of his eye. He walked over to the makeup table and saw a picture that was resting against the mirror. It was a picture of her with her mother from when she was a teenager. He walked over and picked it up. He could see that she was happiest during that time, unlike now, and perhaps that was why she chose to carry that picture with her everywhere. He set the picture back down and spotted her phone at the end of the table.

_Well what do we have here? _

He looked around the room nonchalantly in case any cameras were hidden but after realizing there were none, he lifted the phone up off the table and turned it on. Much to his surprise, there was no password!

_No way! There is no way someone like her would keep her phone open like that for anyone to see! _

He opened up the photos app and scrolled through her pictures. It looked no different than her Instagram page: random quotes, random pictures, a few selfies of herself. Nothing too scandalous or

_Wait a minute! _

His eyes were glued to this one selfie photo of her. Half her bottom lip was bitten, her big innocent eyes stared right back at him and much to his surprise, she was topless! Her right arm covered her right breast partially as her hand clung to the back of her neck.

John was already getting turned on. He scrolled down and noticed several more provocative photos of her topless and nude. Mostly taken in her bedroom and on her bed. There must have been a good fifteen photos until he came across a video! He clicked it and before playing it, he made sure the volume was at a decent volume where no one else could hear it from the other side of the door.

"Hey, baby. I know you've been dying to see me and I'm sorry I can't be there right now but… I think I found a way to help you." she said seductively in the video. The camera panned down and showed her bare body before it panned back up to her face. "But since I'm all alone here and a girl's got needs… I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to please myself."

_Is she going to… _

In the next few seconds, Britney lays in her bed, with the camera above her face and she gives a sly look. Her eyes closed and she bites her lip in satisfaction as she begins to moan softly.

_She actually did it. She filmed herself masturbating and clearly it was meant for someone_.

John gulped hard and couldn't control himself. He felt himself and was hard as a rock. He selected all the nude photos and video and sent it to himself. To cover his tracks, he deleted the messages from her phone so that it didn't look like anything was sent to him. He closed the app and put the phone back where he found it before entering the bathroom to 'release' himself.

After he was done, he cleaned himself, washed his hands and exited the bathroom.

There is no way that was there accidentally. She knew I was coming tonight. She knew I'd probably be in her room. Who doesn't put a passcode on their phone? Did she… Did she WANT me to see those? Does she want me to fuck her? Or is this all just a big misunderstanding? What are you trying to tell me, Britney?

"John?"

He turned around and there was Britney standing by the door.

_Fuck! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! _

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." he stammered. "I heard you in the bathroom." she started and walked closer to him. "Oh?" John asked pretending to not know what she was talking about. "You don't have to pretend, John. I heard what you were doing," she said softly as she stood right in front of him. "I'm right here, John. You don't need to fantasize." she whispered. His heart began to beat rapidly. Was she really serious? She held his hand and placed it on her breast before looking right into his eyes. "Make me moan." she whispered in his ear. John pulled away and looked right at her with shock. Britney put on a cunning smile and kissed him softly. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. John wasted no time and pressed her against the wall as he pushed his body against hers. "Don't stop, John." she instructed. He kissed her neck and heard Britney moan loudly followed by a set of giggles.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and John stood up to his feet.

_Well, that was a great fantasy while it lasted. _

Felicia walked in and told John that Britney was on her way. He thanked her and after she left he double checked to make sure the phone was still back where it originally was. Luckily, it was! He let out a sigh of relief and Sat back down waiting for her.

Moment later, she barged in and saw John.

"Oh, John! You made it! I didn't see you earlier!"

"Yeah, sorry for that. My flight got delayed and I literally got here like some 30, 40 minutes ago. I'm sorry." he apologized. "What? No! Don't be! You made it, right? Was everything okay? Did they give you a hard time coming or anything?"

_Oh, I didn't have a hard time coming, all right. _

"No, they were great. They brought me backstage. Saw you perform for a few minutes and then your assistant was nice enough to let me stay here. I don't know if you were okay with it or not. I was just sitting here the whole time waiting." he lied.

_Hey, she doesn't need to know I was jerking off to her video._

Britney laughed and told him to sit and get comfortable. She offered him some water and asked what he thought of the show." I mean… I only saw one song, but it was great. I won't lie. The theatrics were really amazing." he answered. He took a sip of the water and placed it back on the coaster on the table. "Aw. Well, good, I'm glad you liked it. Even if it was just one song. I'm just sorry you flew all this way and couldn't enjoy the show." she said.

_Oh, I enjoyed the show alright. _

"A few minutes was better than nothing. I definitely enjoyed it." he answered with a smile. "I'm glad! Hey, can you give me a few minutes? I really need to shower and then I'm all yours." she said.

_Mmmm_

"Yeah, of course. Go right ahead." he said and stood up to be polite. She got up and disappeared into the bathroom while John waited.

When she returned, the two of them talked about anything and everything until they were interrupted.

"Hey, Britney? Bus is waiting. We've gotta get going if we plan to be there by morning." Felicia said to her. "Okay, thank you." she told her.

"So I guess I better go." Britney told John. "Yeah. You don't wanna be late. But hey, I had a great time. Thank you for inviting me." John told her. "Well thank you for coming. I appreciate it." Britney replied. They got up and Britney walked to the door.

There was silence and it didn't look like Britney wanted to leave. This was the first time in years that she felt comfortable in the presence of a man. To her, it sucked that it all ended so quickly. "Here, I'll walk out with you." John told her making the situation a little lighter. He opened the door for her and the two walked out together. When they arrived at the bus, she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together. Tour life. You get it." Britney explained. John shook his head and waved it off reassuring her that he completely understands. "If you're bored, you know how to reach me." John reminded her and showed his phone to her. "Yeah." she said.

"Britney, let's go, it's getting late!" a voice from inside the bus called out. She got embarrassed and a little annoyed that their time was cut so short. "I guess I better go." she said softly. "Yeah. Get there safe please." he requested. "I will. Thanks again for coming, John." she said and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt as though he was in paradise. He felt her arms slide down and he knew it was over. He let go and watched her board the bus before going inside. Although the windows were dark, he could barely make out the silhouette of her body walking towards the back. Just then, she saw her sit against the window and wave goodbye to him. He waved back and the bus pulled out.

_Yup. I definitely love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

_You can't blame me for doing what I did that night in her dressing room. I mean, come on. It's Britney Spears first of all and on top of that, you have access to her phone and you see naked pictures of her. With her history and squeaky clean image, these pictures were never meant to be shown public! However, I'm still wondering who the hell she was talking to in that video. Wonder if she ever sent it. But… She IS single and if there was some ex boyfriend, he'd blackmail her and threaten to release this video. So… Was it really for me? Did she purposely do all this to turn me on? Whatever the case may be, I've got my hands on them and I need to make sure she never finds out. Ever. _

_**PING. PING. PING.**_

"Ugghh. Who the hell is texting me at…," he looked at the time: 4:17AM. He reached for his phone and saw the name across the screen. 'Britney'. He sat up and opened his phone.

**Britney: Made it **

**Britney: Thanks for last night**

**Britney: Hope you made it safe too **

_Aww. She cared enough to make sure I'm okay too. Could you be anymore perfect, Britney? _

"Glad you arrived. Get some sleep. Sweet dreams and good luck on your next show." he said out loud to himself as he typed out the message to her. He sent it and tossed the phone back on the table before getting some sleep.

Britney received the texts and closed her phone after she read them. She entered her hotel room and collapsed onto the bed before falling into a deep slumber.

Later, she wrapped up another show and went back to her dressing room to check her messages. Nothing from John, but she wasn't surprised. She knew he had a busy schedule just like her so it didn't bother her. After packing all her things, she hopped on the tour bus and headed to her hotel.

_Another night in a hotel. How fun. This tour needs to end already. _

She dropped her bags on the floor between her bed and the nightstand and looked at the view from her window. The downtown city lit up and made her feel happy. As a country girl, seeing bright lights always made her feel like she was on another planet. She loved the fast paced life and always dreamt of having a place in the city. Surprisingly enough, she didn't expect to get one at a young age of 18 once superstardom hit. Since then she had been fascinated with real estate and flipping homes. It's why in just 10 years she bought over 6 homes all over the US. As she looked beyond the distance, she thought about whether or not she should purchase a home here as well. But before she could even come up with an answer, her phone went off.

**So how was meeting John? **

Her old friend from childhood, Carrie, who she kept in touch with all these years sent her a message.

**Britney: Well he ran into me, almost split my head open but he was nice enough to check on me. Nice guy.**

**Carrie: Omg are you okay!? **

**Britney: LOL yea I'm fine.**

**Carrie: Was he just as hot in person?**

**Britney: Totally! **

**Carrie: Girl, get it! He's better than AJ Riley! **

The memory of that name came running back to her. The two were considered a power couple. She, the world's most famous singer and him, the son of a billionaire oil tycoon. Unlike her, his reputation wasn't great. He was always linked to models and wild parties. Though they always proclaimed their love for each other, AJ was always spotted with a new girl in his arms. Media scrutinize her for being the victim of a serial cheater and ignorant, but Britney always turned the other cheek. She always found a way to forgive him and every time she did, AJ would go back to his old ways. It wasn't until one day she caught him sleeping with another girl in their bed that she officially broke it off with him. Since then, she kept a low profile and didn't date much for a long time. When she finally built up the courage to date, no one stuck around. They didn't fill the void that AJ filled. Even though she hated him and broke things off with him, she still kept in touch with him. She knew it was wrong but there was something about him that kept drawing her back to him. Because of that, she would occasionally text him and exchange pictures to satisfy each other's needs. She knew it was wrong but he was all she had and it was better than nothing.

**Britney: I don't know about that **

**Carrie: Anyone is better than AJ. At least everyone knows John is loyal. And a good guy! **

Britney didn't think of John as anything but someone who she had a crush on. Sure, they chatted a few times but there was no spark there. Besides, he was a wrestler who also occasionally did films. It just didn't seem right to her.

**Britney: We'll see. He's just a nice guy I spoke to a couple of times. Doubt it'll be anything more. **

**Carrie: Never know till you try.**

With that, Britney ended the conversation and thought about what her friend said. Should she give it a chance? What's the worst that could happen? They didn't work out, they remain friends (maybe?) or they just go their separate ways. Easier said than done. Currently, she's on tour and he's traveling as well. How is that going to work for either of them? There's no way they'd last. There was only one way to find out.

**Britney: Hey, you.**

John was at home for the next few days and heard his phone go off. He saw who the text was from and sat up from his couch. He opened the phone and saw the two words she sent.

**John: Hey. How are you? **

"Oh, yay! He replied back!" Britney said out loud. She was excited as though she was a teenager all over again.

**Britney: Good. Just back after a show.**

**John: You must be exhausted. How many shows do you have left? **

**Britney: Too many! **

**John: That sucks. Is it world or just the US? **

**Britney: US and South America. I can't do world this time. It's too stressful **

**John: I hear ya. Same when we do European tours**

Britney thought about how many shows she had left before fully giving her attention to John. She looked at her calendar and noticed she only had two weeks left! she didn't realize how close her tour was coming to an end.

**Britney: Hey, my tour ends in two weeks!**

**John: Oh really? **

**Britney: Yeah, I didn't realize**

**John: Well that's good. You can relax afterwards**

**Britney: Definitely **

_Just say it already, Britney. You wanna go out with me. But you want me to ask you. So let's wait till you're done with your tour. _

**John: What's the last city? **

**Britney: LA on the 15th**

_Why does that sound so familiar? _

John looked at his calendar and noticed that the night before, he's in Los Angeles for a show. Funny how the world works!

_Oh this is just beautiful! _

**John: So good news. I'm in town the night before for a show. Maybe I'll stay an extra night and watch your show. And not be late this time lol**

**Britney: Wait, really? Yes!**

_And hopefully this time I can actually fuck you in your dressing room. _

**John: So I'll see you then? I won't be holed up in your room this time lol **

**Britney: I will see you then. Can't wait! **

_She so wants me. _

Meanwhile, Britney laid in bed and decided to have a little fun. She did a search on John to see what she could learn about him. She was more curious about photos and clicked the photos section. There were a mix of pictures of him in suits, pictures of him from movies, and pictures of him shirtless and in the ring. It was pretty clear which ones she paid more attention to.

_Wow, he's hot. _

She scrolled past more pictures and found several more where he's flexing and working out.

_Fuck, he's really hot! _

With her lower lip bitten and her eyes glued to his body, she couldn't help but fantasize herself with him. There was only one thing she could do to help herself feel as though she was with him. She reached into her duffel bag by the bed and pulled something out. A sex toy to be more precise. She pictured John on top of her in her bed ready to pleasure her. With one hand, she clung onto the top of the pillow while entering the vibrator inside her and playing with herself. She let out a series of soft moans before they began to grow louder and louder until she reached an orgasm.

"Oh, my God I hope he's like that times 100." she said to herself with a big smile on her face after some much needed satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Britney didn't communicate too much the next few days. With her schedule, especially since her tour was coming to an end, and his balance between wrestling and filming, there was always something that kept them busy.

_I know I shouldn't, but I'm wondering what the hell those pictures and video were about. Still bugs me that someone who's that famous would openly keep her phone out like that for anyone to see. I mean, I had a feeling she had a bad girl side to her, but man, I didn't expect that! _

He pulled out his phone and decided to do some research on her and what could possibly be the reason for the photos. After typing in her name, a slew of websites and articles popped up. There was a recent news article posted 2 days earlier about her and the headline read, **Is this AJoke? **A play-on with the words for her ex boyfriend. Curiosity killed the cat, but it wasn't going to kill John. He clicked on it and read the article.

**After several months of being on and off with boyfriend AJ Riley, Britney was seen again with the oil billionaire recently at a restaurant late Wednesday night. The two were seen cozying up together and getting very hands on all night. Fans, who have been vocal about their relationship, were outraged and commented on her social media that he was only fooling her again. As many are aware, Riley is known for habitually cheating on Spears with multiple women. It seems as though the two have mended things and are back together. How long this will last is anyone's guess but for now, fans say this is a joke and Britney is better off not being with him. **

_So this is who they were for. AJ fuckin Riley. The man has money but no respect for any woman he dates. Yeah, I know about this asshole. I've read how his cheating ways and how it affected Britney's well being. You have the most amazing woman in the world who showers you with love and treats you with so much respect and you repay her by cheating on her? And in her bed? Britney, come on. You can do better than him. He's just using you again. I know you want to be loved and that man is me. You just don't see it yet, but you will soon. You've gotta get rid of the toxic ones first. _

He did a search on Riley to see what information he can get on him. Who he was, where he lived, where he worked. There is no way he was going to allow him to hurt her again.

_Let's see what I can find out about you, AJ Riley. _

A search came about generic information that anyone can find: name, net worth, where he resides, favorites, etc. It wasn't enough. He needed more in depth information about him.

_Bingo! _

Just what he needed to find: an article that reported on his failed business plan for developing a new exercise machine to burn fat in half the time traditional equipment would. Since this was right in John's expertise field, he knew there was a good chance he'd be able to get a hold of him and confront him.

_Oh, AJ. How dumb you are. _

He read through his plan and scoffed at everything written. His plan was a failure because there was not enough evidence provided to persuade any fitness companies that his equipment worked every muscle of the body. On top of that, his objective had nothing to do with what his aim was!

_How the fuck are you so stupid but so rich? Oh yeah. Your grandfather. God, what the hell does any woman, especially Britney, see in you? You're a skinny tweeb with horrible hair and you can't even come up with a great plan to help promote your idea? _

He read on and noticed there was a contact number. Was it still in service? There was only one way for him to find out. He jotted it down and went right to work.

John downloaded an app to create a new number that has the same features as regular calling and texting. It was untraceable so there's no way it could ever be linked to him. He double checked the number then dialed.

"Hello! My name is Charlie Davis and I represent John Cena. John came across your website and was interested in speaking with Mr. Riley about funding his project. As you are aware, with him being in the fitness department, I'm sure Mr. Riley would very much appreciate all the help he can get from him. If possible, could Mr. Riley please contact Mr. Cena at 318-555-2980 he would very much appreciate it. Thank you."

_And now we wait. _

Would this even work? What if the plan backfired? What if Britney found out? There were too many what if's and not enough answers to cover his tracks. Well, it was a risk he was willing to take all for her.

Just then it rang!

_Holy shit! Is it really him? Is this really happening? _

He exhaled loudly and cleared his throat before finally answering.

"Hello?"

"HI, is this Mr. Cena?"

"Yes, it is. Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Mr. Cena, hello! My name is AJ Riley and Mr. Davis called earlier about your interest in my project." AJ replied.

"Oh, AJ! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, and yourself?"

"Wonderful. Listen, I came across your website and I think what you're doing is great and it's important to get as many people healthy as possible. I was wondering if you're available for a meeting maybe next Wednesday? We can run through some possible marketing strategies and I can pitch the idea to Vince to maybe allow some advertising to be done during our shows?" he asked. "Mr. Cena, that would be amazing! I don't know how to thank you!" AJ replied. "So I take it, next Wednesday works?" John asked for confirmation. "Yes, sorry. Yes, next Wednesday is perfect." AJ answered. "Okay, great! I have a gym in Tampa where we can meet and discuss everything. Maybe look at the design and get some ideas from my equipment as well to upgrade what you have?" John suggested. AJ was a little surprised but didn't care. Someone was interested in his project, that's all he wanted. "Yeah, sure, whatever you like." he stammered with joy. "All right, sounds good. So next Wednesday at my gym. The address is 54 West Harley Drive. I was thinking around 9pm? I'll have the gym closed an hour earlier so that way we can have the place to ourselves and use the facility to work." John said. It sounded a bit strange at first to AJ but at the same time, it did make sense. "Sure. That's fine with me." he replied. "Excellent. Looking forward to seeing you and doing business with you." John lied. "Thank you, John! I'll see you next week." AJ exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, keep this between you and me at the moment. The last thing you want us to tell someone about your business plans and potential deals and have someone screw you over. Never say anything until a contract is signed." John warned him. "You got it. Thank you." AJ said. John hung up and began to think of ways to get rid of AJ in Britney's life.

_Okay, so how the hell do I get rid of someone in their life without actually being suspected for it? _

John had to get creative. After all, he was going to meet AJ face to face. He just needed to find a way to make him stop seeing Britney forever. Before he could do anything, he deleted the fake phone number and the app. He gave AJ all the information he needed and the one time call was done. He went into his cloud and deleted the app from there so that way it was gone forever and never linked to him. Next, he had to think of a way to get rid of him. Bribe him? Scare him? Though next Wednesday seemed far away, there was still not enough time to plan it all out. He knew he had to cover his tracks because one wrong move and it was all over for him. He stayed up all night creating the perfect plan.

The day of the meeting finally came. The gym was always closed at 6PM so having him open it at 9PM was not going to be suspicious since all of his employees were home. Nice little lie to cover up his alibi if he was ever caught. The closed circuit cameras had been disabled 2 days prior and John told his staff that there had been a technical malfunction and is awaiting for someone to come repair the entire system. They thought nothing of it and went about their business. After all, John isn't the type to lie. So why wouldn't they believe him?

He wore his gym gear and waited until AJ finally came. And when he did, John was already disgusted by how he looked.

_This fuckin prick. That fuckin ego really will kill him one day. _

He wore a fine Italian suit with his $81,000 Audemers Puguit watch. His hair was slicked back of course and his shoes looked shinier than his hair. John had to wonder what in the world Britney saw in him.

AJ walked up to John and extended his arm for a greeting.

"John! Great to meet you!" He didn't want to, but John had to fake it and pretend to be happy to see him too. He shook his hand and sat him down.

"Okay, so I saw everything online. I'm assuming you brought some blueprints? Some documents, etc?" John asked him. "Yes, right here." AJ replied and took out a portfolio in his briefcase with all the paperwork needed to get his invention patented. John looked through and pretended to be impressed. Honestly, he thought it was the most stupidest idea ever. It targeted only the first layer of the muscle rather than targeting intense training. It was a piece of crap. There was no way to burn body fat and increase muscle mass if the intensity didn't increase. He sighed and while deep down inside he wanted to tell him he's the dumbest guy in the world, he had to do the complete opposite.

"I gotta say, this is genius. I'm surprised no one else took this on."

AJ was shocked and delighted to hear this from him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. I just think the increments should be 5 instead of single consecutive numbers only because it gives the people the illusion that they're doing better. You'd rather hear someone say I'm at a level 10 than a level 2. By doing that, they'll want to continue doing what they're doing and expecting results sooner. It's kind of like tricking them but you're not." John explained.

_Even I believed myself there for a minute! _

"Oh wow. I didn't think about that. Thank you, I'll get that done right away." AJ replied. "I think other than that… It could be a hit." John said impressively. AJ could not believe that it was actually happening! His dream was finally coming true! "John, you have no idea how much this means to me! I mean, all my life, I was told I was this spoiled rich kid who is living off grandpa's money. That I'll never become anything because all the money I have will buy me everything. So for me to prove to them that I CAN make my own money will be the best payback ever." AJ explained.

_Does this dick weed want sympathy? Bro, you have a trust fund of $685 million and that's because of your daddy. You're lucky you even have something to live off because it's clear you're a complete moron who barely finished high school if it wasn't for your name. _

"Well I think it's time everyone gets what they deserve and best to start with you." John told him. He took his papers and placed them on the counter.

"Okay, I know you're not dressed for it, but dude, you can't leave without saying you worked out in John Cena's gym." John said. His plan was about to begin. "Ah, I don't know. I mean, working out in a $500 shirt isn't really a good idea." AJ bragged.

_And this is why I hate you _

"Trust me, I'm not gonna go crazy on the workout. Just lift a few weights." John insisted. AJ knew if he declined his offer, the deal could be off so he had to say yes. "All right, great. Here, follow me." John said and walked in front of AJ to lead him to the weight area. John picked up a dumbbell that weighed 85 pounds and handed it to AJ. Of course, he was a scrawny little thing, so naturally, he struggled to hold it.

_And this is why I hate you even more. Pussy. _

John laughed at his struggle and shook his head. "Come on, pussy. You got this!" he encouraged him and clapped on to look as though he's motivating him. He walked around him and stood behind him with his eyes set on his victim. His blood boiled and his jaw tightened. He wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed it as tightly as he could. AJ dropped the weight and tried very hard to fight back but was quickly losing consciousness. It was no use. This was a losing battle and moments later, his body went limp. His arms dangled and John loosened his grip. He dropped AJ to the floor and panicked. His heart races and couldn't believe what he just did.

_Holy shit! _

John dropped down to the floor and checked his pulse. There wasn't one!

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I just killed AJ Riley! I'm going to jail. I am going to jail and I'm going to die because I killed AJ fucking Riley!" John said quietly. He honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't plan on killing him. Just knocking him out and then restraining him to some equipment and warning him to never go near Britney again. He had to act fast. He dragged his lifeless body downstairs to the basement while he thought of a plan B.

He paced back and forth in the basement while trying to figure out how to get rid of a dead body. There was nothing but old gym equipment and an old coal fired furnace downstairs.

"No, no, no. God." he said to himself in disbelief knowing what he had to do. John walked to the furnace and turned it on. Nearby was a large bag of coal that he threw in to heat up. He turned around and took a look at AJ Riley one more time. To be sure, he once again went and checked his pulse. Still dead. The room began to heat up. Temperatures rose to a scorching 1200°F and John had no other choice.

He slowly walked back to the body and dragged it over to the furnace. He dreaded what he was about to do next but it was either do it or get caught and go to prison. He refused to allow the latter. He lifted the weightless body off the floor and just as he was about to do it, John dropped the body and backed away.

"I can't, I can't. Oh, God, what the fuck did I do?" he asked himself as he was about to cry. He pulled himself together and knew it was now or never. He had no choice. He had to do this or else his life was over. He picked AJ back up and threw him over his shoulders. He took a deep breath and stuffed the body inside. It was done now. There was no going back. He had to continue. He grabbed a weighted pole and pushed his body further in to allow it to incinerate. He closed the door and immediately ran to the nearby bucket to puke. After several minutes, he wiped his mouth and fell over. He couldn't believe what happened all within 30 minutes. He gave someone so much hope only to kill him all for one woman.

"Okay. Okay, so it happened. It was an accident. It happens. I just have to cover my tracks and make it look like I have no idea about this." John told himself. He didn't dare to look at the furnace again and ran upstairs to figure out what to do.

Upstairs, AJ's phone and briefcase were still on the counter. He shredded all the papers and had to figure out what to do with his phone. Clearly with AJ being such an idiot, the pass code on his phone had to have been something simple for anyone to crack.

_**PING PING PING PING**_

And he was right. Using your birth year was a simple strategy. He scrolled through his phone and had to make it look as though he's still alive. He looked at his messages and noticed the last time the two exchanged text messages and it was the day before!

_Is she fucking serious? _

**Britney: I miss you, babe**

**AJ: I can't wait to see you this week. Wear that sexy black dress I like. Even though you won't have it on for too long**

**Britney: OMG lol ok **

_This week? When? Shit, what if it's tomorrow! Fuck I have to make it sound like it's off. _

John hated to do this but he had to text her as him.

**Gotta cancel. Something came up. That black dress has to wait **

He waited and a few minutes later he got a response back from her.

**Britney: Another model you're going to fuck instead? **

**Britney: Whatever. Fuck it **

_Mission accomplished. _

She once again hated AJ and soon John would have to keep pretending to be AJ to "end" things with Britney for good. He still had to figure out how to disappear so the Riley family didn't get suspicious and begin an investigation.

_Shit, this is harder than I thought _


	5. Chapter 5

**Britney: And that asshole canceled again**

**Carrie: Are you serious? Ew **

**Britney: I'm so done with him. He probably found some model and flying her somewhere **

**Carrie: I wouldn't be surprised **

**Britney: I'll wait and see what his excuse is **

**Carrie: OK**

**Carrie: What about John? **

**Britney: Eh. I don't know him well enough. We're just friends. I'm seeing him next week after the show. Invited him to the final performance **

**Carrie: Yes, girl! **

Britney laughed and shook her head in disbelief. John always had a type: long dark hair with a Mediterranean complexion. She was the complete opposite. Your typical white girl, blonde hair, girl next door. There was no way he'd be interested. Just being his friend was good enough for her.

**Britney: We shall see. Gotta go! **

She went to charge her phone and then went to sleep.

John was still in disbelief at what happened. He was at the gym all night waiting until the body was completely incinerated. If there was just a shred of evidence found, he was done. He rolled the coal and shuffled it around so that nothing looked remotely close to a body, he closed the door of the furnace and went back upstairs. It was the crack of dawn at this point and he needed to go home and process everything that occurred within the past 8 hours. He grabbed his phone and AJ's, closed up and went home.

_Fuck! I'm a murderer! But… It feels so good knowing AJ Riley is gone forever and no longer a threat_.

Was John actually starting to accept what happened? He may have accidentally killed a man but he wasn't starting to feel any fear or guilt. In fact, it seemed like he was relieved that such a big obstacle was out of his way.

_Okay, yeah, I know, it sounds bad. Actually, it IS bad, but haven't any of you had a partner who was just a complete jerk? I know, I know, he has a family, he was young, but he wasn't a good person. He got away with everything because of his name. He got everything because of his name. He was the reason why regular folks would be pissed at the 1%. He never gave back to the community. He used every girl he dated as nothing but arm candy and someone to fuck. Anyone who he did date would be tossed away like they're nothing. So really… I did the world a favor. I got rid of a parasite who could have ruined someone else's life. _

He arrived at his home and immediately locked the door. He went upstairs and fell in his bed before going into a deep sleep.

Britney woke up and checked her messages. Nothing from AJ. She wasn't surprised. She knew this would happen. She tried not to let it bother her but she couldn't help but feel used. She opened his social media and noticed something very odd.

**Tampa, baby! **

_That asshole is in Tampa? Of course! No wonder he blew me off! He DID meet someone._

She remembered that John lived there and wondered if it was a good idea to get him involved in her situation.

_No, I can't. It's not his business. If AJ finds out, he's going to think I'm spying on him. _

She dismissed the idea and groaned out loud at her frustration towards AJ. Instead, she had another plan.

**Britney: Tampa? Really? **

_Oh fuck_.

John saw the text in AJ's phone and groaned. He was half asleep and had no energy to reply back.

"What is it with you and this constant need to be with that idiot?" he asked out loud as his head was buried in his pillow. He ignored the text and went back to sleep.

"He's probably hung over as usual from partying. Fuck it." Britney told herself. She sighed and decided to get up and get ready for her show. If she dwelled on it for too long it was going to take over her mind and she couldn't let that happen. She had several shows left and that was more important.

Later that day, John looked through AJ's phone and read messages that he exchanged with his family so he could come up with a plan to make them believe he was traveling. He noticed that with his father, text messages were short and to the point. With his mother, they were more detailed.

**AJ: Deal in Europe. Going for a few weeks. Will keep you posted**

He clicked Send and his father received the message. All John had to do was hope and pray that his father was okay with it.

**Good luck**

It worked! John let out a sigh of relief and threw the phone over on the other side of the couch. He buried his face in his hands stressed to the max about what he got himself into.

_Shit… Britney_.

He looked at the time and luckily it was still a few hours before her show.

**AJ: Yes, Tampa. Need some fun **

Before he could even put the phone down, a reply came back from her.

**Britney: So you're blowing me off for some girls. Real nice**

_I'm sorry that this fucker hurt you, Britney. I really am, but I had to do what's best for you. Someday you'll thank me. _

**AJ: I'll see you when I get back**

Britney stared at her phone and shook her head. "Whatever." and ended the conversation. She shifted her attention to John and wondered how he was.

**Britney: Hey. Have you ever been cheated on? **

Moments later, she received a quick reply.

**John: Yes. Worst feeling ever**

It may have seemed selfish, but Britney was a little happy to hear this. At least she knew she wasn't alone when it came to bad relationships.

**Britney: It is. You give your heart to someone and they just crush it**

**John: Yup. Like you're not worth it to them and you wonder if you ever were important to them **

**Britney: Exactly! **

**John: Well anyone who cheats on you needs their head checked. Any guy would be lucky to have you**

**Britney: Aww. Thank you **

**John: Just speaking the truth. Don't give anyone a second chance if they hurt you once. You deserve better **

Hopefully that planted the seed in her head to finally realize AJ Riley is no longer important in her life and that she doesn't need him any longer.

**Britney: Now I feel better. I was depressed earlier **

Of course John knew why. He had to play the part of the concerned friend.

**John: Why? Everything OK? **

**Britney: Long story. I'll explain when I see you next week. Just a lot of history and stupid shit**

**John: Oh man, I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk to someone, you can count on me. I'm always available**

**Britney: Thanks, John. That means a lot to me**

**John: Anytime. And I'm serious. Reach out to me any time. I'm happy to help you **

**Britney: Thank you **

**John: Don't let toxic people take over your mind. You have more important things to worry about than some guy who doesn't care about your feelings**

Britney smiled and loved what he said. He was right. AJ never cared. He's cheated countless times and like a fool, she always took him back. Why would she stoop down so low and have no respect for herself? It was time to make some changes.

John, on the other hand, had to keep up the lie and had to post pictures to make it believable. He drove to a point where it overlooks the ocean and snapped a picture of the sunset.

"Oh, my God, are you John Cena?" a female voice asked behind him.

John turned around and saw a young woman in her 20s. She was a fan who was looking rather excited to see him.

"Yes, I am, how are you?" He asked politely and extended his arm to shake her hand. She shook his hand and was visibly nervous from meeting him.

"You can relax, I won't bite." he joked. She laughed and asked for a picture with him.

"Absolutely, come here." he answered and took a picture with her. She thanked him and he apologized and said he had to go. She stayed around and faced the ocean. Since she wasn't looking, John had a crazy idea. He quickly snapped a picture of her while she wasn't looking on AJ's phone.

**Nothing like a beautiful Florida sunset with a beautiful girl**

He posted it all over his social media and left the area. Immediately he received a few likes and comments from his friends and followers.

**Carrie: Did you see AJ's post? **

Later that night, after her show was over, she checked her message from Carrie and viewed the picture.

**Britney: He's disgusting**

**Carrie: And he still expects to see you when he gets back? **

**Britney: I don't think I want to **

**Carrie: Don't! You deserve better! **

**Carrie: If he's blowing you off for a random girl, he'll do it again. Like he used to**

**Britney: It just hurts. What did I ever do to him? **

**Carrie: Nothing, Brit. And that's why he keeps doing it. He knows you won't do anything. **

**Britney: I know **

**Carrie: I say just end it. Once and for all. He knew you were looking forward to seeing him. Be serious this time and end it. You don't need him. He brings nothing but misery to you. **

Britney knew she had a good point. Why continue being with AJ if he had no care for her?

**Britney: You're right. Thnx **

**Carrie: Girl, anytime! **

Britney knew it was late and didn't want to keep Carrie up all night. She wished her goodnight and then took her friend's advice.

_**PING! PING! **_

John whipped out AJ's phone.

**Britney: Enjoy being with her**

**Britney: I'm done with you. For good! **

_Haha! Yes! It's done! It's over. She finally got rid of this scum from her life once and for all. _

He ignored the text just like what AJ would do. Why would he beg? Classic AJ behavior. In AJ's mind, this wouldn't bother him because he always expected Britney to come running back to him every time she said this. Except this time, it IS over. She will never have him in her life again.

Her final show was finally here. After 3 months of traveling all over the US and South America, it was time for her to end it and enjoy the break. The best way was to finish it in her city. This way she could pack her bags and go straight home in as little as a half hour.

John stayed the extra day in Los Angeles to watch her performance as promised. He arrived early to the arena and talked with security. At first they didn't allow him in, regardless of his celebrity status, but he insisted that he speak to someone named Felicia. He remembered the name of the assistant and requested that they go find her as proof. One guard did while a couple of others stood behind and waited. After ten minutes, the guard and Felicia both walked over to John.

"John! Hi, I am so sorry about all this."

"It's not a problem. Did Britney tell you that I'll be coming?" he asked her. Security paid close attention at this point. They knew what they had to do if they heard that one word. Felicia wasn't stupid. She was in this business and worked with Britney for 20 years. She knew that Britney's safety was top priority. "Yes! She did. I just forgot all about it with it being her final show." she answered. She looked at the guards and told them all is okay and to go ahead and continue doing what they were doing before. As they went off, John and Felicia began to walk backstage to find her dressing room.

"Show begins in a half hour. She's probably just getting ready and doing what she needs to do to prepare. I wouldn't want to bother her. It's entirely up to you but you can either stay backstage or we can have you sit in the front row. If you want, you can be part of the show where she performs Lace & Leather."

_Lace & Leather? Sounds like it'll be a hot performance__**. **_

"That sounds like an opportunity I would not want to pass up. I think I'll go ahead and sit front row." John answered. "Oh perfect! I'll let the dancers know to choose you when the time comes. They'll tell you what to do but it's pretty simple. She does some S&M you just do as you're commanded. Usually we tell the guy who's on stage to absolutely NOT touch her. I'm sure you'll be an exception but let me find out first from her. We also tell them not to do anything, just let her do the dominating but for this, since you may be an exception, go ahead and make it sexy. But again, let me run it by her first. We can't have her be uncomfortable for the rest of the show." Jan explained.

"Felicia, I totally get it. Definitely get an answer from her. I don't want to do or say something and make her final performance a horrible one for her. Just being part of the show will be a cool experience for me." John replied. Felicia laughed and agreed. "Also, right after the show she may be backstage for a few minutes talking and celebrating with her dancers. After the show is over, I'll bring you backstage to her room where you can wait for her but just be aware she could be a while." she warned him. "Oh, that's okay. I won't mind. Thank you, though for the heads up." he said. "Okay, great. Since it's almost show time, I'll help you find your seat then I'll speak to Britney and the dancers. Enjoy the show!" Felicia said and began to walk him to the auditorium.

"Okay, everybody, how are you all feeling tonight?"

The crowd cheered loudly and began to chant her name. She giggled and looked out into the crowd.

"Hey guys, I kind of need some help. You see anyone who can help me with the next song? I'm feeling kind of… hot right now." she said speaking to her dancers as part of the act. Three of them pretended to look around and pointed to John. They immediately ran over to him, grabbed him, and brought him up on stage.

"Oh, well look who decided to come and watch tonight. LA, give a warm welcome to the hottest wrestler in town, John Cena!"

The crowd cheered loudly once again while the dancers were telling him what will be happening. The music started and everyone got into their place. Moments later, a dancer put a blindfold on him and Britney danced around him as she playfully teased him every now and then. She pushed him down onto a chair and sat on top of him as though she was straddling him. She got off him and walked behind the chair. Her arms slid down his chest and she licked the side of his neck.

_Control yourself, John, it's only a show. _

"Touch me" she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her arm and the two looked at each other with passion (even while he was blindfolded!) as he got closer to her. "Lift me up." she whispered again and John did just that. As he rose up, he swept her up and Britney wrapped her legs around his waist and John held her tightly. "When I get off, drop to your knees like you're defeated. Then crawl after I touch your chin."

He dipped her and then told her he's about to let her go. When she got on her feet again, she bent down and whispered in his ear to turn to the left and crawl after she touches his chin. He did and Britney walked backwards as though she was controlling him and making him come closer to her. At one point, her dancers come in between and while one told him to stop and get back up, Britney walked over to him. She finished singing her final line as she grinded her body on him before spinning around to face him and getting down on her knees in a promiscuous position.

The lights went dark and she got back up as the music to her next song started. The dancers rushed him off stage and helped him back to his seat before going back to finish the show.

After the show was over, as promised, John was taken backstage to wait for her in her dressing room. While he waited, he noticed her phone was on the table again. Curious again, he checked to see if there was a passcode. Of course not! This time though, John came prepared.

He pulled out a small wire from his pocket and connected one end to her phone's charging port and the other end to his phone's charging port. He had already downloaded an app and activated it. He placed the two phones down and hoped that it'd be finished before Britney came back inside.

"Guys, I just want to say that the past six months with you have been a blessing. I've made so many new friends and memories with you that this is so bittersweet for me," Britney told her dancers. They were all in a separate room celebrating and eating and drinking. "Without all of you, this tour would not have been possible. I know it's my name on the marquee, but really it's you guys who are the real stars. Your talent is what makes the show so amazing and makes everyone want to see it." she said. Her dancers got emotional between the speech and understanding that the road to touring was over. "So, let me make a toast to all of you. The true stars of the show. To the memories we've all made and to the new adventures that await us after tonight." she toasted. Her dancers cheered with her and drank whatever they had on hand: water, champagne, juice, soda. Everyone was important to Britney and for her, they were the ones who mattered the most. She chatted with all of them, shared many laughs with them and even shed a few tears with many of them as they all ended the night properly together.

"That was some performance you had there with John tonight." one dancer told Britney.

Everyone chattered about it and commented.

"Girl, we were ready to tell the stage crew to shut off the lights because of how hot it got between you two." a second young dancer said.

Britney laughed and blushed.

"He was just trying to make it as erotic as he could." she explained to them.

"Yeah, girl, so much so that we started getting turned on!" a third dancer joked.

Everyone laughed and agreed with him.

"Okay, hold on. I wanna know whose idea it was for that ending? Girl, getting down on your knees? Now you know that ain't the ending and the lights never went off after that song till he was on stage tonight." a fourth dancer pointed out.

"All I'm saying is, if John Cena was blindfolded and I told him what to do… I'd get on my knees too." a fifth dancer replied and everyone laughed with her.

Britney didn't realize that it wasn't only Carrie who thought the two of them would be a good pairing, but even her dancers. During the show she felt the chemistry but dismissed it as just part of the show. She didn't think anyone else would feel it as well. Perhaps it was time to take everyone's advice.

John checked the phones and just 97% was left. It said that there was about one more minute left. He was getting nervous and hoped no one would come. He opened the dressing room door and stepped outside to pretend as though he was looking for Britney.

"John. Is everything okay?" Felicia asked him as she walked by. "Yes. I didn't realize she was gone for twenty minutes. I didn't know if she was still here or not. Just got a little worried." he lied. "Aww, you're too sweet. She's a few doors down with her dancers just having a quick celebratory round up. It IS the final show so she just wants to share a few final moments with them. She should be back soon." Felicia explained. "Oh, no, no! It's okay, let her take her time. There's no rush. I just thought she left and everyone forgot about me." he joked. Felicia laughed with him and assured him that after tonight's performance, they certainly wouldn't forget him. "In that case, I'll go back in. Sorry for that." he said. Felicia walked away and John went back inside.

99%

_Okay, almost there. Just a few more seconds. _

He watched the countdown until it finally read COMPLETE. His heart raced as he hurried to disconnect her phone from his. He quickly shoved the wire in one pocket and his phone in the other before letting out a sigh of relief. At this point, he sat and waited until Britney came.

"Bye, guys! I love you and I'll miss you!" she called out to them as she was exiting the room. After the door closed, she let out a loud heavy sigh as though a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. She slowly walked to her room and was happy to see John waiting for her.

" Hey." she said with a big smile on her face. John looked up from his phone and saw her standing by the door. He smiled back and walked over to her. "Hi." he replied back softly. "So how did you like the show?" she asked. "It was good." he simply replied back. "I hope the performance with you didn't make you uncomfortable." she said.

_Are you kidding? If I could, I'd have taken you right there_

John laughed and shook his head. "No. It was… Something I'll never forget." he answered. "And sorry for my hair slapping your face constantly." she added. "Oh so that's what it was? I kept thinking it was some kind of whip." he joked. "No, that's for next time."

_Wait, what? _

She looked at him passionately and giggled moments later. "I'm just kidding! And you believed it for a minute!" she said. John laughed nervously and wagged his finger at her. "Almost got me, there."

She walked past him and went to grab her phone.

_Fuck! Did I close out of everything? Was I supposed to? Shit, I'm dead. She's gonna hate me and will never want to see me again. _

Britney turned her back to him and yawned as she was looking through her phone before putting it back down.

"I think it's time you call it a night." John suggested. "Yeah. I am too lazy to shower here. I just want to go home." she said innocently. "So go. You have been waiting for this day for a long time." he told her. "You're right. And my home is only 30 minutes from here. I can pass out at home. I just miss my bed so much. Can't wait to jump in it and know I'm never leaving it again." she joked. "I know the feeling." he replied. "I'm sorry for another short meeting. Why don't you come over tomorrow for brunch? It's the least I can do." she suggested.

_Is this for real? Am I really going to be in your home?_

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked. "Positive. I feel terrible for not having to sit and talk to you because of this crazy tour, but now that it's over, come by. We can talk and hang out." she replied. "Well I can't say no to someone like you. But only one thing: I'll do the cooking. You're tired and exhausted. Sleep in and call me when you're up. I'll come by and cook. Deal?" she proposed. Britney couldn't believe how sweet that gesture was. She nodded and smiled. "Okay. Deal." she answered.

John looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Damn. I better get going. It's late. You too, probably. I don't want to keep you waiting." She forgot all about time. She agreed and they said their goodbyes.

As soon as John left her room, he whipped out his phone.

**Britney: Soooooo. He's coming over tomorrow!**

**Carrie: 'Yes girl! Yess!' **

When he connected both phones, he downloaded an app to transfer her cloud information right into his phone. He was able to have two different accounts signed in and had the ability to switch back and forth. On her account he was able to view everything: text messages, phone logs, emails, photos, and real time location. She would never be able to see that someone opened her messages because although he had access to everything, all he could do was view them. While he could open all her messages and read them, it was more like an incognito act on his end. She wouldn't be able to see that and on her end it'll still be viewed as unopened because she is the master account.

John chuckled and put his phone away.

_All in due time, Britney. _


End file.
